


Blindfold

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Sensory Deprivation, Sherlock's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants something, John doesn't but allows it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

"John it's just an idea." Sherlock whined, annoyed he wasn't getting his own way. John blew through the flat like a whirlwind, plumes of anger radiating from him.

"I don't want anyone else to touch you Sherlock." John said slamming the kettle down on the kitchen table. Sherlock slunk over and touched John's cheek, it was feather light and he leaned into it seeking some warmth and reassurance. John received nothing.

"You'll be there John watching him." John shuddered, the image of watching someone fuck Sherlock disgusted him. The whole point of dating someone was to be monogamous. 

"Leave me alone!" John shouted, pushing Sherlock away braking their contact.

"Fine!" Sherlock said angrily as he hurried to their shared bedroom. He slammed to door and locked it. If John was so closed minded John could spend the night on the sofa.

*****

Sherlock awoke to find the sun had set, diffused light filtering in from the streetlamps the only illumination in the room. Sluggishly he tried to move and found he was restrained, tied to the bed face down. A cool breeze drifted in from the open window and caressed his naked skin. John must have used the fire escape to get into the room.

"If this is what you want." John said from the chair he had placed by the bed. It was more a statement than a question, cold and numb falling from his lips. "If you insist, I'll give it to you."

"John don't do this, not like this." Sherlock said his voice muffled by the pillow. Something in John's voice was wrong, this was not the caring doctor he had fallen in love with.

"Too late." John replied, walking over to the bed. "Now I have something in my left hand, tell me what it is." The wheels of Sherlock's mind turned over.

"Blindfold, you wouldn't let just anyone do this too me, so it has to be someone we both know. But that doesn't mean I can't hear, ahh, sensory deprivation, earplugs." Sherlock pulled against the restraints. "John?"

"You'll have to use your other senses Sherlock to deduct who's cock is inside you." Now Sherlock could feel John's anger, the way his eyes bore into his skin. "I'm filming this whole experience too so I can watch it later, watch you with him." Sherlock squirmed, uncomfortable, his idea was turning into a nightmare. John was falling to pieces in front of him.

"John..." Sherlock said as John whispered one word into his ear.

"Tutum." There was very little warmth in that word but it held a glimmer of hope that he could be reprieved. John tied the blind fold tight around Sherlock's head and carefully put the earplugs in. 

Sherlock could hear the muffled notes of Bach's double violin concerto in D minor as latex gloved hands gently made their way from his feet to his inner thigh. Sherlock pulled away as much as he could. He was held in place by firm hands pressing down on his ass separating his cheeks. A velvet tongue quickly delved into the crack, licking at his puckered hole.

"No." Sherlock said his cock starting to fill with blood. "I only want John." Sherlock suddenly realised it was all he had ever wanted. The idea was just that, something his subconscious thought would prove how much John loved him. It did, but the answer 'yes' would have sufficed, not this. He could feel stubble from the man's chin rub his the sensitive skin inside him, it chaffed sending bright sparks of pleasure to his brain. The man started fucking him with his tongue, forcing him open in more ways than one. Heady pleasure mixed with the pain in his chest, pain that was so strong it immobilised him tearing him in two.

God I don't want to feel like this, Sherlock thought as he involuntarily ground himself against the bed to ease the pressure growing in his groin. A finger slipped into his ass and he clamped around it trying to eject to foreign digit from his body.

"Please don't." Sherlock begged as he felt cold lubrication being applied to his hole. The finger slipped in more easily now, followed quickly by a second. They curved together entwined pushing against his prostrate. Sherlock strained trying to stop himself from coming. "I only want John." He moaned through his gritted teeth. The fingers scissored inside him, stretching him, making him burn. He screamed inside his head, this was not what he wanted at all. They were removed and replaced by what felt like the head of someone's cock, Sherlock retched into his pillow.

"No! No! Tutum. Please stop." Sherlock yelled as loud as his lungs would allow. The restraints were quickly untied. Sherlock turned sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed and removed his blind fold. He looked around all he could see was John on the end of the bed weeping his head on his chest.

"John?" Sherlock said noticing John's gloved hands day old stubble, and the large black phallus that now lay on the floor disguarded.

"That was not a good experiment Sherlock. Don't ever ask me to do anything like that again." John said rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said wrapping his arms around John and cradling him. "I'm an idiot." Sherlock looked at his fully clothed partner, there as no sign of an erection, leading him to the conclusion John had not enjoyed the endeavour. "I'm sorry." Sherlock said feeling John pull away.

"I can't do this." John said. "You don't love me, how could you?" Sherlock brought John's gloved hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Don't leave me." Sherlock said through wet eyelashes. He hadn't noticed he'd started to cry, his had touched his cheek feeling the alien tears that were falling. "I love you."

John stared not believing what he was seeing. He pulled his hand back from Sherlock's grip and slipped off the latex glove. Sherlock closed his eyes shuddering. He had the sinking feeling all was lost. Strong arms enveloped him, roughly calloused hands wiped away his stinging tears.

"I love you too Sherlock." John said kissing his temple. "Let's forget this ever happened and go to Angelo's, I'm starving." Sherlock nodded, and in a moment he had locked everything away in the dungeon of his mind Palace. Not forgotten but there to slap him across the face the next time he opened the door. A reminder of everything he could loose when his mind went to dark places.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutum - Latin for safe
> 
> Bit dark I know but I just fancied messing them up today.
> 
> Oh and here's a link to Bach's double violin concerto in D minor on youtube.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo0K_n3VLG4
> 
> I think it makes it appropriately twisted :)


End file.
